


【欧库】Double 11番外

by Jahseh_lrving



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahseh_lrving/pseuds/Jahseh_lrving
Summary: Kyrie和Stephen因为比赛原因,分开了有一段时间……Kyrie在去湾区的路上加快了车速.





	【欧库】Double 11番外

   当Kyrie终于到达Stephen的家门口时,他急促地一连按了好几下门铃——只因他迫不及待的想见到这扇门后面的人.

 

  在路上时,Kyrie就在想他在和Stephen见面时该说些什么了.

 

Kyrie深知自己从来不是一个很懂得说煽情话的人,他对Stephen所说的也只不过是一些发自内心的话.但很明显效果不错,Stephen很爱听他的这些真心话.

 

   他从未停止脑内不断冒出的夹杂着思念的猜想.甚至是当他已经站在门外的时候——然而Kyrie并没来得及想完这些,面前的门早已被打开了.

 

  奇怪的事也随之发生了,Kyrie在Stephen将门打开的那一瞬间,脑子就变得一片空白,他刚才所想的那些话全在脑子里消失了,一句不剩.

 

  Stephen没料到Kyrie会来的这么快,他只知道这人今天会到这儿罢了.然而思念迫使着他早早的守在了门边,隔一会儿就要开一下门.  
  

  当Stephen再次把门打开的时候,他的手还紧紧地握在门把手上,忘了松开.

 

他就这么站在屋内和Kyrie对视着,两人相对无言.他们都能从对方的眼睛里看出点儿什么,却都不知道该说些什么.

 

  「Come on,Kyrie lrving.说点儿什么!你他妈随便说点什么都好过傻站在这儿!!」  
  

  Kyrie在心里朝自己低吼到,却硬生生的只是憋出了一句“Hey Steph.”

 

  “我——”Stephen没管那么多,他向前迈了一步堵住了Kyrie的嘴,接着便拽着Kyrie的衣领将他拉入了屋内.

 

  Kyrie lrving在被自己的男友吻上的瞬间便习惯性地搂上了人的腰,即使这是他们在确立了关系后的第一次分别和相见,他在亲密接触这方面也仍旧没有生疏.

 

  在顺手带上了身后的门后,他边急切地回吻着,边推着Stephen进了屋.

 

  两人在一推一拉下互相交换了位置,Kyrie没用多少力就将Stephen抵在了墙上,他抓住了换气的空隙“我他妈的好想你”

 

  接着,Stephen用了点儿力反身将Kyrie按在了墙上,Kyrie能从他眼中看见几乎快要溢出的高兴.

 

  他等着Stephen开口说点儿什么,而Stephen只是笑着吻上Kyrie的脖颈.

 

  他能听见从Stephen上扬着的嘴角中流露出的一句“我也是.”接着,Kyrie伸手在脱去各自衣服上稍微帮了点儿忙,然后,他看着Stephen一路向下吻去,直至自己的腹处.

 

  Kyrie看着半跪在他两腿间的Stephen,像是明白了什么,他扯起嘴角,挑了挑眉“我还不知道你会做口活”

 

  Stephen仰起头冲Kyrie眨了眨眼“你不知道的还多着呢”话闭他便伸出舌尖轻舔了下Kyrie早已硬的不像话的老二.

 

  后者本就已经忍的有点儿难受,但Kyrie想他得给Stephen一个机会.Stephen的这一动作,Kyrie看在眼底,他也清楚再一次抬起头的Stephen在寻找什么.

 

  于是Kyrie只是勾着嘴角,缄口不言地盯着人,等他的下一个动作.

 

  Stephen有些不解,因为他并未从Kyrie的脸上找到任何一丝他所期待的反应.同时,他也决定再进一步——没错,Stephen在撩拨他,Kyrie他妈的清楚这一点.

 

Stephen向前伸了伸脖子,试探性的含上了正抵于自己唇上的性器.而这柱体也因周围包裹住的触感所涨大了一圈.

 

Kyrie没说错的是,这确实是Stephen第一次给其他人做口活.在这之前,一直都是Klay在做这方面的事,而他只需要去享受罢了.

 

但这次Stephen并不想一味地接受给予,他想试着回报.可惜的是,他也因此而被口里的东西弄得喉间发干,止不住的干呕感从喉间传来.

 

Kyrie看出了Stephen的不适,但当他让Stephen停下时,后者却以握上他的手的动作阻止了.

 

Kyrie顺手反扣住了Stephen的手,两人也因此十指相扣.

 

Stephen稍微缓了缓神,他能感觉到唇沿上滋生的唾液正缠于Kyrie的老二上,而他也很想下意识的伸舌去舔尽唇边的唾液.

 

即使Stephen并不喜欢这种黏腻感,但他仍旧迫使自己忍住了.他垂下眼,开始专注于用舌尖描绘出嘴中性器的轮廓,Stephen记得这是Klay会做的,而这总能令自己舒服的扯紧身下人的头发才能避免叫出声,屡试不败.

 

果不其然,Stephen听见Kyrie低低的叫了声他的名字,而正当Stephen有些欣喜的想要进一步时,Kyrie却借着他们相握在一起的手将他径直拽了起来,不带一点的犹豫,猛地将他背朝自己,抵在了墙上.

 

Stephen这才意识到即使自己想挣扎,他的手也早已被禁锢在了头顶——Kyrie压制着Stephen的双手,有意保持着十指相扣的姿势.而Stephen在回过神的同时,也听见了从身后传来的Kyrie沙哑极的声音“谢啦,宝贝儿.”

 

他能直观的感受到吻着自己后颈的人强烈且无法抗拒的侵占欲及压迫感.Stephen低下头,好让自己喘口气的同时,听见了Kyrie不再夹杂着笑意的嗓音“接下来就是我的事儿了.”

 

Stephen这才注意到,从这场情事的开始一直到现在,他都在无意间憋着气.

 

是因为太过紧张了吗?

 

亦或是.....因为Kyrie突如其来的转变.

 

后者迅速交出了令Stephen自己都承认的显而易见的答案——Kyrie将Stephen的双手转为了单手禁锢,而随之腾出的另一只手则游走于他的腰腹下围

 

正当Stephen因迟迟不再动作的人而感到疑惑,试图扭过头时,Kyrie便不轻不重地按压上了他的腰胯,力气不算重,但却足以令Stephen的腿感到一瞬的发软.

 

“我说了,都交给我.”Kyrie转而将手按在了Stephen的肩颈处,以此在制止他的动作的同时也让Stephen重新背过了头去“What,didn't trust me？”

 

Stephen微微摇了摇头,轻笑出声“Nah——记得戴套.”“I know.”Kyrie在自己男友的后背上小啄了一口,随后便将自己的老二抵上了Stephen的后穴.

 

他伸手将Stephen唇边沾染的唾液用拇指捻去,随后便借由这现成的润滑剂帮Stephen做了开扩.

 

Kyrie并不想Stephen受伤,亦或是感到难受,所以他倒是在这上面花了点儿时间.好在他的手活也不算差,足以令Stephen有些飘飘欲仙.

 

“准备好了就和我说一声.”Kyrie一边咬着Stephen的耳垂,一边哑着嗓子在他耳边含糊发声.Stephen紧紧攥着Kyrie的手,好让自己的理智不被下半身后穴里的动作所带走.

 

当Kyrie见Stephen小幅度的点了点头时,他伸出脚顶在了Stephen的右脚跟上,以此示意Stephen将脚打开点儿,后者也照做了.

 

前戏和开扩做的不错,在Kyrie挺腰进入的时候Stephen不仅没有发出因痛感所带来的闷哼声,反而呻吟出声.声音小的却像是轻哼了一声.

 

Kyrie这才笑着慢慢抽插起来“别太刻意去憋着,Steph.我又不会因为这个而笑你.”

 

然而Stephen并未真的听进Kyrie说的每一个字,他的脑子正嗡嗡作响,注意力也全集中在了冲撞着自己的那根老二上.

 

每当Kyrie退出又进来时,他总能将自己埋的越深越好.所以Stephen总能体会到后背贴上热量的触感.

 

Stephen能确切地感受到Kyrie有力的心跳就在他的身后,而这和他自己早已紊乱无序的呼吸成了反比.

 

当他在情欲如海浪的海面上企图大口喘气,找回理智时,Stephen这才通过呼吸带来的一丁点儿理智意识到,Kyrie早已松开了扣住他的手的手,转而半揽半掐的扶上了他的腰.

 

以此撑着Stephen有些失力的双腿和腰肢.Kyrie终究还是选择将他转了过来,重新面对着自己.

 

他在重新被浪潮淹没的朦胧意识中和Kyrie交换了个还算绵长的吻.

 

Kyrie从刚开始的缓进缓出,慢慢加快了速度和深度,他在不停息的大力顶弄Stephen的同时,也轻车熟路的找到了那一敏感点.

 

Stephen下意识地配合着Kyrie的动作,却因这突如其来的一撞,彻底软了腰.还好Kyrie早已扶住了他.

 

Stephen的呻吟声有了很明显的渐变,而这还得全归功于Kyrie富有技巧性的抽插.他能听见耳边的Stephen的声音从不易察觉的微小喘息,逐渐提高了音量,变成了零碎,但绝不算差的呻吟.

 

Kyrie在Stephen不知不觉间带着他晃悠进了卧室,他的双手完全禁锢在了Stephen的腰上,以此使他们能更贴近彼此.

 

Stephen其实早已有了想射的冲动,但他还是忍着,想同自己的男友一起.于是Stephen在一轮又一轮随之而来的高潮中不断找寻着喘息的空隙,然而快感所带给他的可不仅仅是这样.

 

他有些迫切地需要释放,但又碍于情面,硬是在Kyrie的手臂上留下了一道抓痕,咬着牙齿说着“……快点…”

 

Kyrie低吼了一声,同Stephen一起射了出来.

 

他们都感觉到了眼前有一瞬的空白,而Kyrie圈着Stephen,在他还在晃神的时候,同人一起摔进了身旁的床里.

 

“love ya'.”Kyrie吻了吻Stephen还有些上下起伏的肩头,闷闷出声.

 

他本并未抱有Stephen会在意识不清的情况下回复他,但Kyrie仍旧听到了,他可爱的男友失了力,却微小如猫哼哼的一声“love you,too.”


End file.
